


Mock

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [38]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Second Doctor, Dyspraxia, Dyspraxic Second Doctor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Mocking, Neurodiversity, One Shot, Other, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which a group of people learn a very important lesson: Don’t mock the Doctor when Jamie McCrimmon is around.





	Mock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/gifts).



> Written for Pearlislove, who gave me the following prompt:
> 
> so Jamie and The Doctor are in the company of other people - companions unaware of his issue, earth people, whatever - and The Doctor has a bad day and run in to things or trip over things repeatedly, and they laugh a lot every time The Doctor does. The Doctor gets really sad and embarrassed, and Jamie gets angry at them for laughing
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

He’s not saying that it’s the Doctor’s _fault_ , but they probably wouldn’t have ended up in this situation if the Doctor had stayed in the TARDIS. But he didn’t (in fact, he went wandering off and fell down a hole that was meant to be an animal trap, but that’s another story), and of course they ended up getting captured by a group of very dishevelled humans who didn’t like them wandering onto their land, because they never have any luck.

They’ve already been here three hours, and the group are only just starting to trust them. It began when one of them heard the Doctor playing his recorder inside their cell (actually a cage made of sticks and logs), and they soon found themselves in front of the leader (a very scruffy man called Daniel), who, rather than killing them, wanted to hear more of the Doctor’s music. Apparently, since the collapse of civilisation a few hundred years ago, no one has ever heard music except in a few old films that survived. The Doctor, who was clearly relieved, happily played him some more music, and he, Jamie and Zoe quickly found themselves accepted and even liked – to the point that Daniel clapped the Doctor on the shoulder and insisted that they stay for dinner with them.

It is at the dinner table that the group’s main problem becomes apparent: from their meagre supplies, it is obvious they are running out of food. As Jamie and Zoe tuck in (there may not be much of it, but it’s very good food), Daniel explains to the Doctor how growing food has always been hard, but a drought last year devastated their crops.

“We’re struggling to get by,” Daniel says, and he sighs. “Our supplies are getting lower and lower, and we don’t know if we can last until the next harvest. That’s why we got so defensive when you arrived, you see, because we are so worried that others will steal what little food we have left.”

“I see,” the Doctor says, tapping his fingertips together, and Jamie knows he’s getting interested in this group’s issues. “I wonder if we can be of any help.”

And that’s how they get stuck helping a group of post-apocalyptic people sort out their crop problems. Just once, Jamie wishes they could just leave without getting involved in everyone’s problems. Life would surely be much simpler that way.

\---

After a (very long) lecture about crop rotation and farming (Jamie loves it when the Doctor infodumps, but he can tell the people are getting bored), the Doctor gets the group to collect their farming supplies and show them to him. Jamie and Zoe end up stood next to the Doctor in the middle of a field, surrounded by manual ploughs and other farming equipment that seems normal to Jamie but is actually centuries out of date.

As the Doctor walks forwards to look at one of the ploughs, Jamie watches him trip over his own feet and stumble slightly, almost falling but catching himself just in time. It’s a sight Jamie has seen a fair few times, but it still makes him panic.

“Careful!” Jamie cries, rushing forwards and grabbing the Doctor’s arm.

He manages to stead the Doctor, but is confused to see several of the people laughing. The Doctor is clearly trying to maintain his dignity, but his face has gone red as he fumbles for his handkerchief and dabs at his face. Jamie has no idea why they are all laughing. After all, the Doctor wasn’t making a joke; he just trips a lot, especially when he’s tired or stressed. Its part of his dyspraxia, something Jamie knows about and understands fully. And he certainly moves the Doctor doesn’t like to be mocked when he accidently trips, because he finds it embarrassing enough without people drawing attention to him like that.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor pats Jamie’s arm in a silent display of thanks, before starting to talk about the plough in a much shakier voice than normal. But Jamie watches him wring his hands and bounce slightly on the balls of his feet, and he knows the Doctor is far more upset then he lets on.

\---

It keeps happening. Throughout the day as he draws up charts and talks Daniel’s people through the best farming techniques he knows (Jamie is pretty sure he read about them in the TARDIS databank, although why the Doctor found this stuff interesting he will never know), he stumbles and trips an awful lot. And, each time he trips, the Doctor is met with sniggers and outright laughs, as though he is providing them some sort of show. The Doctor plays along, saying things like “clumsy me,” and smiling, but Jamie sees the pain behind his smile. He knows their laughter is really hurting the Doctor’s feelings, and it hurts Jamie to see his partner looking hurt.

One time, he walks into a very dead tree outside, and Jamie hears the thud as his elbow smacks against the wood. The Doctor winces, clearly in pain, and Jamie wants to hit someone when he sees them all laughing again. How can they laugh at him? The Doctor is in pain! How can they laugh at someone hurting themself?

The Doctor must see how angry Jamie is when he rushes over to see if he’s all right, because he leans close to Jamie’s ear and says, “Just leave it, Jamie. I’m sure they’ll stop soon.”

Jamie wants more than anything to wipe their hateful smiles from their faces and to make the Doctor feel better, but he doesn’t want to upset the Doctor further by arguing with him. So, reluctantly, he nods his head, wishing he could help the Doctor to stop feeling so bad.

\---

That evening, the Doctor looks oddly depressed as he gets into bed. The group have let them three of them sleep in a spare shack, which means the beds are more like very old mattresses on the floor than actual beds, but the thought is there.

Except the thought isn’t there. They have been laughing at the Doctor all day, and it’s really getting to the Doctor. Daniel hasn’t joined in, but he hasn’t stopped any of his people either, even though he surely must see how upset the Doctor looks. Surely they all must have noticed. Although, perhaps they have, and they just don’t care.

Now they’re away from the others, the Doctor starts to openly express how he’s feeling, stimming more visibly and dropping the fake smile that he’s been wearing all day. He sits cross legged on the bed, his hands flailing as he wrings his fingers together, rocking himself back and forth. Jamie and Zoe sit on either side of him, trying to reassure him. It doesn’t seem to be working.

“I haven’t encountered people this ignorant in a long time,” the Doctor mumbles, his voice weak and a wee bit wobbly. “And I must say it’s a bit of a shock.”

“I’m not surprised,” Zoe says, patting his shoulder.

“I just wish people would understand how it feels. It’s so horrible to be thought of as a joke,” the Doctor says, sighing shakily.

He’s had enough. Getting to his feet, Jamie rushes out of the shack. He finds the main camp, where Daniel and some of the others are sat around the fire. He approaches them, folding his arms across his chest.

“Listen to me,” he says, not bothering to say hello. “Can you stop laughing when the Doctor trips and walks into things?”

“But it’s funny,” one of them says, looking (somehow) genuinely confused.

Jamie sighs. “One, it’s not funny. And two, you’re really hurting his feelings. He can’t help it, and you’re making him feel like a joke. It’s cruel, and I want you to stop. You’re free to ignore my advice, but please remember that we’ll stop helping you if you do. Thank you for your time.”

Without listening to any of their replies, Jamie spins on his heels and hurries back to their shack. He finds Zoe still sat beside the Doctor, patting his arm as he rocks backwards and forwards. They both look up at him.

“Where have you been, Jamie?” Zoe asks.

“Let’s just say that lot won’t be laughing at the Doctor anymore,” he says, smiling.

The Doctor’s eyes widen, and for a moment Jamie wonders if he’s going to tell him off for being rude to their hosts. But then he stumbles to his feet and pulls Jamie into a really tight hug.

“Thank you, Jamie,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his ear.

“Well, I was hardly going to stand there watching them mock you, was I?” he says, and Zoe hugs him as the Doctor kisses him again.

\---

The rest of the visit is uneventful, apart from the time Zoe almost gets bitten by a snake. None of Daniel’s people laugh at the Doctor anymore, and this is reflected in the Doctor’s mood: he actually looks happy again, and is being silly and jokey as he gets far more work done than any of them managed yesterday. No one mentions Jamie’s rant last night, but Jamie knows they remember; to his satisfaction, a fair few of them look weary of him, and don’t approach the Doctor without looking at Jamie first. Basically, it was a complete success.

Soon, everything has been sorted out. The Doctor has taught Daniel and his people many farming techniques to get them through their food shortage and to hopefully cope with a drought if they get one again. And then they’re all saying their goodbyes and the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe are getting into the TARDIS and leaving.

Once the TARDIS has taken off, Jamie finds himself being hugged by the Doctor again.

“Thanks for everything, Jamie,” he says.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not ‘nothing’,” the Doctor says firmly. “You got them to stop. Thank you for that. Really. Thank you.”

Jamie sighs and gives the Doctor a kiss. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
